cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Boram
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Professor Boram is the second contact for the Invention System tutorial. He is located at the Circulation Desk in the Library, inside the University in Steel Canyon. __toc__ About this contact University Professor Professor Boram has a Doctorate degree in Civil Engineering. Before taking a faculty position at Paragon University, Vic Boram spent years working in the City Planner's Office as a consultant. Initial Contact Mr. Lenk sent you over here, right? I'm getting new students by the truckload since we implemented the Inventions Program. Greeting And... you're back. Oh good. Lots to learn, lots and lots. This Salvage class is key. I hope you paid attention. At the risk of sounding like a broken record, if you missed anything, you can re-check your information in the stacks. Missions Research Salvage in the Bookcase Briefing This class is about Salvage. There are two types of Salvage: Invention and Base. Invention Salvage is used to create a variety of items; whereas, Base Salvage is used exclusively to build Base Items. You can, however, convert Invention Salvage to Base Salvage. In case you're wondering, even while you are playing in Supergroup mode, you will still acquire Invention Salvage. Okay, let's move on. There are different Rarities of Salvage, which basically means how often or rarely you find certain types of Salvage. The three Rarities are: Common, Uncommon, and Rare. Now, how would you know how to tell the difference, you ask? It's easy. The color of the name and the information listed in the Information Bar will tell you exactly how common (or rare) your Salvage is. So I bet you're wondering how you're going to carry around all of this 'stuff'. Well, it's simple, really. You have an entire inventory dedicated to Salvage. The amount of Salvage pieces that you can carry is limited at first, but as you increase in Security Level, that will grow somewhat. Base Salvage does not contribute to your Salvage inventory count. If you have a Base Storage Object, it will hold Base Salvage only; conversely, Personal Storage Lockers located in Pocket D or around Paragon City will only hold you Invention Salvage. Your final lesson is a simple one. You can sell your Salvage to any store in Paragon City. You cannot buy it there, but you can at least sell it. You can even sell it to other Heroes if you make your way over to the Consignment House. But don't worry about Consignment Houses just yet. Your Guidance Counselor will tell you all about that once you finish the program. For right now, just focus on your studies. I have an assignment for you. Now don't groan like that, this IS school after all. Go search the stacks to my right and find more information on Salvage. By the way, if you ever forget what I've taught you, you can always research it again in those stacks. Now go research Salvage, and come back to me when you're done. I want to make sure you didn't end up in the Cafeteria. Off you go then. Research Salvage and give me a quick report on what you've learned. Come back and I will check your work. Mission Objective * Research Salvage You find the required reading materials among the volumes in the bookcase. Briefing Let's see what we got here. Hm. Ok. Ok. That's good. Right. Good job. That's only part of this class. Since this course is on Salvage, your next assignment is to head over to the campus supply room and pick me up some. Here's the list of Salvage I need. Hurry back. Mission Objective You hear suspicious activity downstairs. This can't be good. * Retrieve Supplies * Recover Salvage Container You managed to defeat the Council and retrieve Professor Boram's supplies. Debriefing Well hello, again! How did it go? WHAT happened?! I can't believe the Council would be so blatant as to try and rob a university supply room! I don't supposed you managed to get my supplies? Really? Good work. You've impressed me. I am going to send this Salvage over to Professor Chandler, you're going to need it later on in your coursework. You did a fine job. This course was more than you bargained for, I'm sure. I feel very confident sending a student as capable as you to your next class. New contact The next course is Invention 201: Recipes taught by: Professor Taylor Recipes are the backbone of the Invention system. Without Salvage and Recipes, there is no system. This course is designed to give you an overview of what types of Recipes can be found (or bought), rarities, and what is required to use them. Professor Taylor is located in the Library. Category:Invention Contacts